Homem Não Chora
by Nise Potter
Summary: Sirius traiu Marlene , e como irá pedir o perdão da noiva?song com a música Homem não chora, do Frejat


**O esquema é o seguinte: o Six traiu a Lene e ela não ta a fim de voltar pra ele não...E não é aquele Sirius clássico, cachorro e sem "princípios" em relação a mulheres...Porque ele é MUITO apaixonado.**

**Vamos ao que interessa...**

Os corpos envoltos um ao outro ainda não lhe saiam da cabeça. E uma frase ordinária não lhe saia da cabeça.

Ele te traiu.

Ele te traiu.

Ele foi um cafajeste, como muitas lhe avisaram que seria, antes de começarem a ter algo sério.

Ele foi um cafajeste.

De novo.

Ele _me_ traiu, quando prometeu fidelidade.

Ele foi um cachorro, cometeu uma atrocidade sem tamanho

E não perdoaria, como aconteceu da primeira vez.

Sim, não havia sido a primeira vez.

A primeira, ainda em Hogwarts, havia perdoado, pois ele ainda era novo, não tinha se acostumado a ser "encoleirado".

Mas agora não.O menino já era um homem e tinha plena consciência de que se a traísse de novo, não lhe teria de volta.

E realmente não teria.

**homem não chora**

**nem por dor**

**nem por amor**

**e antes que eu me esqueça**

**Nunca me passou pela cabeça**

**Lhe pedir perdão**

-Pontaaaaaaaaaaasssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Um moreno entrou avassalador, em desespero, na casa do melhor amigo.

-Pontaaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!Eu preciso da sua ajudaaaaaa

Um outro moreno, desceu as escadas de sua casa, acompanhado de uma linda ruiva.

-Calma Sirius, o que foi?

Sirius se aproximou do amigo e disse, de modo eufórico e desesperado:

-A Lene, James.Ela me viu com uma outra mulher.

-O quê?Você teve coragem de trair a Lene de novo?Mesmo com tudo que ela te disse daquela vez, disse que se houvesse uma segunda vez não haveria volta?

-Como você pode, Sirius?

-Não sei, Lily, eu não sei! – disse, eufórico, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e sentando no sofá, em frustração. – eu não pensei!Em um minuto eu estava no três vassouras, calmo e no outro com Bellatriz, na minha cama.

-Peraí!- disse a ruiva, incrédula. - Você . traiu. A Lene. Com a mulher. Que ela. Mais odeia nesse mundo?!?!?!Você tem merda na cabeça Sirius, só pode!

-Eu sei!Eu sou burro, burro, burro!!!

-Mas agora não adianta se lamentar, Sirius, você tem que pedir perdão a ela!

-Ela não quer. – e vacilante, vasculhou os bolsos do casaco, até que ergueu entre seus dedos um fino anel de brilhantes. – Ela me devolveu o anel.Ela não me quer mais. E sabe o que a vaca da Bellatriz fez quando viu isso caindo no chão? Ela riu. Soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Gargalhou do meu desespero.

Eu odeio aquela mulher.

Lily estava perplexa.Logo agora, que o cachorro resolveu se encoleirar, estava de casamento marca. Casamento Marcado.Assim como ela mesma. E acontece isso! Parece que certas pessoas nunca irão crescer...

-Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu vou visitar minha amiga pois eu tenho certeza que ela deve estar arrasada, pois o noivo cachorro dela a traiu com uma víbora.

-Você está brava comigo também , Lils?

-Não Sirius, só profundamente decepcionada. Mas não se preocupe, você continua sendo o padrinho do meu casamento.

-Me ajude, Lils. Eu não posso perde-la agora. Não sei se consigo reaprender a viver sem ela.

A ruiva disse, pegando seu casaco e aparatando para o apartamento da amiga.

**e só porque eu estou aqui**

**ajoelhado no chão **

**com o coração na mão **

**não quer dizer**

**QUE TUDO MUDOU **

**QUE O TEMPO PAROU **

**QUE VOCÊ GANHOU**

-Lene, você está aí? – Lily perguntou, ao adentrar no apartamento escuro, com as cortinas fechadas.

-O filho da mãe me traiu, Lils. Com aquela vaca, Lils. Quem ele pensa que ele e?Só porque eu o amo pode me machucar assim?Pode me cortar por dentro?

E, dizendo isso, Marlene abraçou de modo reconfortante a ruiva. E disse, entre soluços.

-Eu ainda o quero Lils. Ver aquilo doeu demais. Dói demais. Ele foi cruel. Se não me quisesse mais, era só ter dito! Lógico que eu ficaria triste, mas aceitaria. Ele foi cruel.

-Eu sei, Lene, eu sei. – disse Lílian, afagando os cabelos da morena.

-Mas, por hora porque não assistimos um dramalhão na tv enquanto você se afoga em sorvete?Com o tempo, a ferida cicatrizará.

-Não sei Lils. Terei de vê-lo todos os dias no Ministério. E quando ele arrumar outra?Vai doer mais do que já dói.

-Ele não irá ter outra tão cedo, pois posso lhe garantir que ele está tão confuso e arrasado quanto você.Ele nem ao menos entende como fez o que fez. E te quer de volta. Com todas as forças.

-Ele foi até a sua casa, não foi?

-Foi sim, Lene, ele foi em busca de James.

-Ordinário! Comete um erro e já sai correndo em busca do melhor amigo ao invés de tentar resolver o problema.

E a morena foi até o sofá em passos duros.

-Venha logo ,Lils, ou perderemos o começo do filme.

-Estou indo!!Esse é aquele que tem o Johnny Depp???

-Aham! E que ele interpreta um cara muiiito lindo

-Como se tivesse jeito de ele interpretar alguém feio...

E assim seguiram a tarde, até que adormeceram ambas no sofá.Mais tarde, quando acordaram tentaram preparar qualquer coisa para comer.

-Não é possível!Nessa geladeira só tem sorvete?! – disse Lily, ao abrir o congelador...

-Bom, digamos que passei no supermercado trouxa no caminho da casa de Sirius até a minha.

-E onde tem bebidas, pelo amor de Deus! Nós precisamos ficar alegres!

-Bom, na verdade, eu não poderia.

A ruiva se virou bruscamente para a morena

-O quê?

-Bom, digo que, estando noiva de Sirius Black, você não espera que eu tenha permanecido casta, não é?

-Bom, isso é lógico!

-Então, digamos que, quando duas pessoas férteis e jovens tem esse tipo de relação, e uma delas é meio esquecida em relação a comprimidos...Em poucas palavras, tem marotinho a caminho.

-Sabe, em poucas palavras, entre para o clube...

-Não!? – Lene exclamou incrédula- você também???

E as duas amigas se abraçaram, e começaram a dar pequenos pulinhos de empolgação.

-Sim, sim sim!!!

-Então James não é tão veado como diziam, hein?

-Lhe asseguro querida, nem um pouco...e também o q eu esperava?Moramos juntos, afinal!

Mas o semblante da morena, que anteriormente era de felicidade extrema, se tornou um semblante preocupado.

-E é isso que nos difere Lily. Enquanto você está de casamento marcado, eu sou uma noiva traída que não sabe o que vai fazer. Eu pretendia contar a ele hoje.Mas agora...

-Sinto muito, Lene, mas tenho que ir para casa...Cuide-se, que eu volto amanhã. E pense bem no caso de Sirius, ele não fez por mal, foi apenas um momento. Será que compensa para você destruir um relacionamento de 5 anos por causa de uma falha de um dia? Ainda mais na sua , quer dizer, nossa situação...Pense bem. Volto amanhã. – E, com isso, a ruiva aparatou em casa, onde haviam dois morenos conversando.

**MEU ROSTO VERMELHO E MOLHADO **

**É SÓ DOS OLHOS PRA FORA **

**TODO MUNDO SABE **

**QUE HOMEM NÃO CHORA **

**ESSE MEU ROSTO VERMELHO E MOLHADO **

**É SÓ DOS OLHOS PRA FORA **

**TODO MUNDO SABE **

**QUE HOMEM NÃO CHORA **

**Não chora não**

-Lils, conversou com ela?

-Sim Sirius.

-E...

- E eu estou exausta.

-Mas e ela?

-Ela está arrasada, triste, depressiva, cansada e ...bom não sei se deveria te contar, mas com a situação, acho que ela será orgulhosa demais para admitir que precisará de você.

-Mas o que aconteceu? – dessa vez, a pergunta veio de James.

-Na verdade...ela está grávida.

O sorriso de Sirius foi um dos maiores que já vira . E já vira muitos. Ele estava...radiante.

-Eu vou ser pai!!!!

Pegou James pelos ombros e o sacudiu de leve.

-Pai!!!!!!!De um filho da mulher que eu AMO!!!!!!

-Que bom, Sirius!É ótimo!...Quer dizer, se a conseguir de volta...

-Precisamos de charutos!Precisamos de charutos!_Accio charutos cubanos!_

Sirius retirou da caixa um charuto e acendeu.Quando James fez menção de tirar um tembém, Sirius lhe deu um tapa na mão!

-Você não!Você não vai ser pai!

-Bom, se o problema for esse, pode retirar um , Jay.

-O quê Lils?

-Disse que , se o problema é que você ainda não é pai, pode retirar um

James deu um sorriso incrédulo.

-O quê?

-Estou gravida, tchonga!Quantas vezes terei de dizer?

James foi em seu encontro e lhe pegou no colo, a rodando.

-AH!!!!!!!Pare com isso , Jay, ainda estou na fase dos enjôos!

Quando a pôs no chão, colou sua testa a dela, e disse:

-Desculpe, mas é bom demais pra eu acreditar ...

-Bem, acho que estou sobrando, vou para o meu apartamento...Se eu me suicidar,terão notícias pela manhã.

-Está bem, Sirius.Nos falamos amanha.

E aparatou para seu apartamento,se jogando no sofá e não se importando em adormecer ali mesmo.

Enquanto, em outro canto da cidade, uma certa morena fazia o mesmo.

**HOMEM NÃO CHORA **

**NEM POR TER **

**NEM POR PERDER **

**LÁGRIMAS SÃO ÁGUA **

**CAEM DO MEU QUEIXO **

**E SECAM SEM TOCAR O CHÃO **

**E SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ ME VIU **

**CAIR EM CONTRADIÇÃO **

**DORMINDO EM SUA MÃO **

**NÃO VAI FAZER **

**A CHUVA PASSAR **

**O MUNDO FICAR **

**NO MESMO LUGAR **

-Lene, eu preciso falar com você!

A cena era a seguinte: um moreno esmurrava a porta de Marlene McKinnon, as 10 da manhã do dia seguinte.Enquanto ela, estava de braços cruzados do lado de dentro do apartamento, apoiada à porta.

-Sai daqui, Black!

-Eu não saio até você abrir pra mim!

-Então é melhor trazer uma barraca de acampamento, porque eu NÃO VOU ABRIR!

-LENE!!!a gente precisa conversar!

-Vou repetir, Black! Eu não tenho mais nada pra falar !

-Lene, me ouvee.

-Pode falar, estou ouvindo!

-Olha pra mim! Não me faz sentir mais ordinário do que já estou me sentindo.

-FODA-SE! Eu. não . vou. Abrir. E ponto!!!!

-Lene...abre pra mim.

"_ele parou de esmurrar?Que bom...quem sabe desiste de vez"_

-Lene, por favor.

-Não.

E se seguiu um silêncio...

"_será que ele foi embora?"_

Marlene abriu a porta do apartamento, mas ele não havia ido embora.Estava lá. Sentado no corredor, de cabeça baixa.E quando a viu abrir a porta, com uma calça de moletom cinza, e uma blusa _sua_, de um time de quadribol, nunca pareceu mais magnífica.

E quando ela o viu lá, sentado, com marcas de lágrimas nos olhos.

Marcas de lágrimas.

Sirius Black nunca havia chorado.Nunca. Sempre se mostrara forte e corajoso. Um autêntico grifinório. Mas chorara. Chorara por ela.

-Está bem , entre.

E lhe cedeu a mão para que levantasse.

-Mas não tenha muitas esperanças.

E assim que passaram o umbral da porta, Sirius a abraçou. Não tentou beijá-la com paixão, como fizeram muitas vezes naquele mesmo local. Apenas a abraçou, forte, como se precisasse daquele abraço para sobreviver.

-Eu preciso de você, Lene. Não dá pra continuar sem você.Eu não vou conseguir.Não mais. Não agora que já me acostumei a sua presença. Ao seu carinho, aos seus beijos, a você...Não dá.

-Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ir pra cama com aquela vaca.

-Pensei mesmo que você não me teria de volta tão fácil...Mas te reconquistarei, Lene...Sobreviverei esse tempo com esse propósito.Mas, não vim aqui para isso.Não te forçarei a me aceitar de novo.Darei tempo pra curar o que feri.

"_Hã? Não foi pra me pedir de volta que ele veio aqui?Como assim?Num to entendendo mais nada...Ele me parece tão...maduro, sei lá...Não tentou me agarrar de cara, nem nada...isso não é o Sirius que eu to acostumada..."_

-Vim falar do nosso filho.

-A traidora da Lily te disse, num foi?

-Depende, ela ter me dito é bom, ou ruim?

-É bom , pois eu não teria essa coragem agora, e é ruim, pois eu queria ter dito isso, embora agora não faça sentido algum.

-Mas é claro que faz ! Eu vou ser pai, e você vai ser mãe, de uma mesma pessoa.Nosso amor gerou um fruto.E é muito importante.É a melhor notícia que você poedria ter me dado, a melhor coisa que poderia ter me feito.

-E eu sei que é.

-Então.Quero participar da vida dele.Ou dela, não sei.Mas quero.

-E irá.Mas a criança ficará comigo.Nem tente.

-É, acho que eu não saberia lidar com um ser melequetento...Mas virei visitá-lo quando quiser, não é?

-Sim, é seu direito de pai. E não chame nosso filho de melequento!

-Bom, tudo resolvido, tenho que ir trabalhar. Você não?

-Não, estou de folga.Até o casamento de Lílian e James, então?

-É , até lá. – disse, com tristeza em sua voz, mas tentando sorrir.

Quando Sirius já estava quase aparatando, Lene lhe chamou a atenção.

-Sirius!

-Sim? – olhou , esperançoso.

-Obrigada por me entender, e não tentar nada.

-Disponha. – ele disse, fazendo uma pequena reverência, com um sorriso tambolirando nos lábios.

E aparatou.

Quando Marlene se sentou no sofá, lágrimas pendiam em seus olhos...Fora difícil Fora muito difícil fingir que tudo estava bem , quando não estava. Fingir que não ficara decepcionada quando ele não lhe prensou contra a parede, e não lhe beijou. Ficara surpresa quando ele foi compreensivo, e dissera palavras doces.Ao adorar a idéia de ser pai, mas admitir que teria falhas o suficente para não conseguir criar seu filho.Fora bravo. Admirável.E a fez pensar se tudo aquilo não valia a pena. Que o que valia era ir até ele lhe dar o perdão. E o beijar como queria, e sentir seu cheiro, como queria. Ter seu gosto novamente nos lábios...Mas era orgulhosa demais pra isso. E, por isso, doía. Então sentou, abraçou os joelhos e chorou. Como nunca havia feito antes.

**MEU ROSTO VERMELHO E MOLHADO **

**É SÓ DOS OLHOS PRA FORA **

**TODO MUNDO SABE **

**QUE HOMEM NÃO CHORA**

Duas semanas haviam se passado. Era o dia do casamento de Lily e James. Era o dia que a veria de novo.Era o dia em que voltaria doer,que voltaria a perder o sono.

Ou não.Ou então mudaria isso de vez, já dera tempo o suficiente. Não sabia se suportaria vê-la magnífica mais uma vez, e se controlar, e não fazer nada.

Com algum tempo, já havia se decidido. Ou a teria de volta hoje, ou nunca mais.

Estavam na porta da igreja, Sirius e James, esperando a chegada de Marlene com Lílian. A madrinha do casamento, fazendo par com Sirius, e a noiva. James, estava mais nervoso do que nunca._ "será que também estarei assim no meu?"_

-E se ela não chegar, Pads? E se um tarado louco resolver a seqüestrar no caminho?

-Ela está com uma das melhores auroras do ministério, e o tarado não iria querer 4 marotos enfurecidos em seu encalço.Fique calmo.E vá para o altar, porque, se não me engano, aquele carro é o delas.

E realmente era. E quando ele viu a morena sair do carro trajando um vestido de cetim azul-petróleo, que lhe caia perfeitamente, com um profundo decote nas costas, com seus cabelos em um coque, e alguns fios lhe caindo pelo rosto, graciosamente, teve certeza. Nunca mais poderia viver sem ela.

Mas, não reparou que seu rosto tinha olheiras, de quem não dormia há dias. E que seus cabelos pendiam em um coque, pois já não tinham tanta vida. E que, quando o viu, prendeu a respiração, pois também soube. Nunca mais poderia viver sem ele.

A cerimônia seguiu silenciosa, e a ruiva teve lágrimas nos olhos em diversos momentos. Havia comentários : "realmente, o maroto conquistou a ruiva esquentadinha" ...

Na festa, Sirius viu Marlene seguir por um corredor no salão, e a seguiu. Era agora, ou nunca.Quando estavam totalmente sozinhos , no jardim do salão alugado para a festa, ele a chamou:

-Lene!

Ela se virou rapidamente

-Ah, é você?

-Sim, sou eu.Precisamos conversar.

-Tudo bem...

-Lene, te dei tempo, desapareci da sua frente como imaginei que seria confortável a você.Mas, não foi nada confortável para mim.Foi maçante, frustrante e cansativo.Te quero de volta, Lene. Não dá pra continuar sem você.

-Que bom que disse isso , Six

"_six?Six?Isso foi um graaande progresso!!"_

-É realmente bom? Não preciso esperar tapas,chutes ou pontapés?

-Não, Six, não precisa.

-Você não faz idéia de como é bom ouvir isso.

E ele se aproximou dela, e ela, por sua vez, lhe dedicou um sorriso.

-Quando saiu do meu apartamento há duas semanas, eu nunca havia me sentido tão mal.

-Pois quando saí, também nunca havia me sentido tão mal

-Então, logo pensei em como faria para lhe ter de volta. Mas não seria um idiota insensível.

-Realmente, você não foi.

-Então, agora lhe pergunto: estou perdoado?

-Acho que preferia que não tivesse perguntado.

-E porquê? Eu disse algo errado?

-Não , mas me pouparia o trabalho de dizer cala a boca e me beija.

E ficaram um bom tempo naqueles jardins. E quando saíram, Lene tinha novamente uma aliança de brilhantes em sua mão.

**ESSE MEU ROSTO VERMELHO E MOLHADO **

**É SÓ DOS OLHOS PRA FORA **

**TODO MUNDO SABE **

**QUE HOMEM NÃO CHORA**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**minha segunda soongg!!!**

**Q mãximo!!**

**To muito felizzz : )))**

**Deixem reviews!!!**

**Bjooo**

**Nise Potter.**


End file.
